It is the goal of this project to continue the development of HELP, a novel computerbased medical inforamtion and decision-making system, demonstrate its application in a number of clinical settings, evaluate its usefulness in these settings, and reprogram the system as a set of modules, each of which can operate alone or as part of a network, thus facilitating transfer of the system to other institutions.